Infrared touch screens, as a kind of computer touch screen, are humanized in inputting and thus have a broad application prospect. For example, infrared touch screens are easy to be installed and maintained, and have strong anti-explosion capability and high reliability, so they are widely used in devices in current various fields.
An infrared touch screen basically includes a plurality of couples of an infrared emitter and an infrared receiver installed in a certain order at surrounding edges of a display surface. The infrared emitters and receivers, which appear in emitter-receiver pair, constitute an emitting array and a receiving array which are perpendicular to each other. When detecting touch events, a computer system connects each pair of infrared emitter and receiver in a certain order, and determines whether infrared-rays between each pair of infrared emitter and receiver are shielded.
In conventional solutions, a method fir identifying a touch point on a touch screen includes: starting an infrared touch screen; connecting each pair of infrared emitter and receiver successively, and scanning the whole touch region; recording and storing internal coordinates of the pair of infrared emitter and receiver where infrared-rays shielding happens; obtaining and storing coordinates of a touch point based on the recorded internal coordinates; converting the coordinates of the touch point into data suitable for being received by a computer system configured with the touch screen; and transmitting the convened data to the computer system through an interface of the touch screen.
In above touch screen, there are gaps between infrared-rays in different pairs of infrared emitter and receiver, and there are gaps between adjacent infrared emitters and between adjacent infrared receivers. Therefore, infrared scanning rays form a grid layout in the touch region. Due to the gaps in the grid, when a touch point, particularly a fine touch point (for example, formed by a fine contact terminal such as a finger of a minor, or a nib), falls into the gaps, the point cannot shield infrared scanning rays between a pair of infrared emitter and receiver, that is, the touch event cannot be detected because of a lack of direct-axis data. Therefore, in conventional solutions, a valid touch point may not be detected due to a scanning environment, which may result in a loss for touch point data and performance degradation.